Salty Wine
by mjuzz
Summary: The taste of forbidden love is as bittersweet as salty wine. Read on.


Salty Wine

The sun shone through my window making me squint as I tried to open my eyes. I searched for my glasses placed on my bedside table. As I found it, I immediately put on my specs and adjusted my eyes to the blinding morning sunshine. As I regained consciousness of my surroundings, I realized that it was already the day. It was the perfect day for a wedding, my wedding. At first I thought I was having cold feet but there was no backing out now. Ginerva Weasley is going to be my wife this fine morning. I sat up on the edge of my bed, well, it was technically Charlie Weasley's old bed. I apparated to the Burrow a week ago for our wedding. All of the Weasley Family were very busy with wedding preparations, especially Mrs. Weasley who seemed much more excited than I or the bride. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. It was Ron, my bestman who was surprisingly already suited up. He thought I wasn't awake yet. He even joked that he'd hex me into the next century if I tried to run away from his sister's wedding even though I was his best friend. Oh Ronald, but I knew he half-meant it. He then left in a short while but before leaving told me to get out of bed already. After a while, I got up from bed and fixed myself up and suited up in my wedding robes. I can't believe I'm going to get married today. Obviously, it's too late to back out if I wanted, too. I might as well be dead. I got out of the room and tried finding Ginny but I then remembered she wasn't anywhere in the Burrow since we can't see each other the day before the wedding because they said it was bad luck for the couple. These traditions and stuff are too weird sometimes but still I conformed to follow if I want to marry my Ginny.

I got out of the house and went to the backyard to look at how it was going and there I saw our wedding's bride's maid, my other best friend, Hermione Granger. She was in a light pink dress just above her knees. Her hair was tied up in a bun with some small cute pink flowers in her hair and there she was manually checking and rechecking tables if they were just perfect and enough for the coming guests. I approached her and she gave a warm good morning. Like Ron did, she also kidded about hexing me if I wouldn't be a good husband to Ginny. I asked her to do away of what she was doing then so that we could relax for a while since all the Weasleys are really quite busy and it seemed liked nobody couldn't stop moving around which Hermione thought was quite funny. She even admitted to me that she was kind of restless too.

We were just walking for a while across the backyard lawn of the Weasleys which originally had gnomes but were put away for the wedding. We then settled down to sit on the grass and kept talking. I've always felt so comfortable talking to Hermione. Sure, Ron's my best friend too but Hermione was the one who understood me so well and maybe even more than I could have understood myself. So, we exchanged stories, reminisced our Hogwarts days, adventures, misadventures, everything. For that short while of talking, we remembered the past andjust wished we could relive it. We laughed off the stupid mistakes we made before and just how immature we were when we were very young.

After a while we realized, that people were already starting to arrive so we tidied our clothes with magic and went to prepare for the start of the wedding. People gradually came then it seemed like almost everybody I knew my whole wizarding life was there. It made me happy to see their congratulating smiles for me and Ginny. The wedding began shortly after the seats were already filled. It was really the perfect day to be married. It didn't even rain a single drop. Our invited friend, Mr. Sun happily came to our wedding. The wedding was then over. More people came to congratulate us. As the crowd got thicker, Ginny decided that I take a break since she knew I was already quite tired. I also told her that but she seemed to be so restless and seemed to have a lot to say to almost everybody there.

I got inside the house and went to the kitchen. I took with me a glass of wine to keep me company. When I got there, it was just me then after a while, the kitchen door swung open. It was Hermione. She asked me if I was already too stressed with the number people. I just chuckled and raised my glass. She sat across me and told me congratulations. We then toasted for it. My wedding. Then, we were talking again. A lot of things have truly changed. Well, she said, I have changed. I told her, we changed. We finished school. I was now an auror while she was a healer at St. Mungo's. I just got married and she was engaged to Ron. Then she told me, she didn't really change. I agreed with her that she really hasn't.

We were quiet for a long while. A long silence lingered in the air. I found then that I was actually staring at Hermione's beautiful brown eyes and she was looking at me too. It was as if we knew what we were both thinking but there was uncertainty of each other's thoughts. Then our faces got closer to each other. Then lips were together. As we shared the sweetest kiss in the world, I also tasted the salty reality. I knew she had the taste in her mouth too. She wasn't the only one who shed a tear. I did too. I never knew I loved her so much now as I have before. We then ended our sweetest sin and momentarily stared into each other's eyes. We knew how we felt about each other. There was no need for words. It was all understood. It was a mistake. It was wrong but our hearts thirsted for that forbidden but the sweetest taste of sin that lingered when our lips spoke for us. We kissed again but we knew it was our last. May it have been our last and I knew, she knew too, that we could never taste once more the bittersweet sin Hermione could have been my bride. I could have been her groom but we knew Ginny and Ron didn't deserve to be betrayed. I may love Ginny but not as much as Hermione who will live forever in my heart.


End file.
